battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Spirits Wiki
Battle Spirits, (バトルスピリッツ) is a two-player collectible card game developed by Bandai, Sunrise Inc, and Carddass. The card game is part of the Battle Spirits franchise which revolves around several anime series, manga and the merchandise of toys and video games. Battle Spirits is similar to the TCG Duel Masters but is more evolved as it involves a core system which is used as a resource system for your players. I would like to welcome you to this wiki and I hope that you can be part of our community. The goal of this wiki is to list every card, set, trivia, gallery, ruling, type of Deck, tournament structure and every anime, manga and video game. If you're a committed Battle Spirits player, or just stopping by, feel free to add in little details to the appropriate sections on this Wiki. * Please check out How to Make an Article if you're not sure what to do. * If you are new or need help, then visit the How to Play section or Q&A. * If you are unsure of the rules, visit Official Rulings Q&A. *Visit the to ask questions and inquire about everything on the Battle Spirits Wiki. * Note that this wiki is for factual information only. If you would like to share your fanmade cards or characters, there are now Fanon Wikis here and here. Thank you. |} Anime Character Selection See more about the anime: -Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin- -Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan- -Battle Spirits Brave- -Battle Spirits Heroes- -Battle Spirits Sword Eyes- -Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero- -Battle Spirits Burning Soul- |} The latest set is BS34, which was released January 30th, 2016. The set, 4rd in the Burning Legend chapter, includes 91 new cards in the main set (including 6 X-rares and 2 XX-rares). Pic booster.jpg Battle Spirits Card Sets BS01 | BS02 | BS03 | BS04 | BS05 | BS06 BS07 | BS08 | BS09 | BS10 | BS11 | BS12 BS13 | BS14 | BS15 | BS16 | BS17 | BS18 BS19 | BS20 | BS21 | BS22 | BS23 | BS24 BS25 | BS26 | BS27 | BS28 | BS29 | BS30 BS31 |BS31BS32 | BS33 | BS34 | BS35 See all |} |} Booster Sets and Starter Decks *Booster Set BS34 was released on 30 January 2016. *BSC23, will be released 20 February 2016. *SD33 will be released in 2016. Anime *An 8th anime series, Battle Spirits Double Drive was announced. It will premiere in April, 2016. |} Click here for the results of previous polls |} |} Battle Spirits Burning Soul Episode 46: Resurrect! Dragon Soul! Shortly into Yukimura's match with Kenshin, Burning-SoulDragon is sent to the bottom of the deck. |} *Official Website *Japanese Wiki *Cantonese Official Website (Hong Kong) *Cantonese Wiki *English Wikipedia Article *Japanese Wikipedia Article *Chinese Wikipedia Article *Battle Spirits Cartoon Network *Battle Spirits Youtube Channel *Shomentoppa's Youtube Channel *1st Moment Battle Spirits Burning Soul Anime (RAW) |} Category:Browse